


When The Thunder Came To Comfort

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author of story has had a very bad week and when she hears thunder outside her window she knows she's not alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Thunder Came To Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that due to that draining day I've had and btw rough time of not having a good week, it's time to let out the big guns and post another comfort story. *hugs Thorki* So glad I got these guys. Anyways, here is Thor comforting me, I hope you guys enjoy it. Since Lace from A Thunderous Love is based on me, he will be calling me Valkyrie. Con-crit is always welcomed, hope you all enjoy this.

The night before there was thunder outside my window, I love thunder it always reminded me of Thor and made me think it was his way of hugging me when he couldn't in person.

The next day proved to be very bad, I was going through a rough time. I was feeling alone as if I had no one to talk to but myself.

I missed Thor I wanted him near me, every time I would see the sky turning gray my heart wished for thunder and lightning.

I was now drained from all the crying laying in my bed trying to sleep, when the door to my room opened. "Valkyrie?" Thor said as he looked at my tired form.

"Viking" I said softly as he approached my bed taking off his armor as he did so. I watched him as he crawled on the bed now half naked laying next to me.

"My Valkyrie is upset why is that?" he asked tenderly. I told him all that happened how I was derailed and made to feel like an idiot, that I was called fat and detached from reality. "You don't need to…" I tried but he stopped me.

"My lady, you are the only one I desire to be with, you are my Valkyrie, I do not wish for you to be distraught by this harsh day" he said placing a soothing kiss on my hair-line.

"You truly are a Viking, I don't know how to thank you for being there for me" I said as he kissed my knuckles.

"You need not thank me my love, I do this willingly for nothing more than to assure you of where I stand" he said stroking my hair as I laid my head on his chest.

"Rest now my lady may sweet dreams wrap thee in their warm embrace" he said softly against my ear as my eyes closed.

I nuzzled closer to him, feeling his arms embrace me in a protective loving embrace as his eyes closed as well letting sleep take over.  As I lay in his arms, I knew that with Thor, I would always feel loved, protected and wanted.   

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
